A depilation apparatus of the kind mentioned in the opening paragraph is known from German Patent Application DE 3930884 A1. The known depilation apparatus comprises a number of depilation elements which are each formed by a pair of disc-shaped pinching plates which are each tiltable about an own tilting axis which extends perpendicular to the drive shaft. The two pinching plates of each depilation element are tiltable into the pinching position by means of a spreader which is rotatable about the auxiliary shaft and which extends in radial direction between the pinching plates of the corresponding depilation element. In the said pinching position, the pinching plates are pressed against one another near the depilation opening and hairs present in the depilation opening are pinched between the pinching plates and pulled from the skin through rotation of the drive shaft. The number of spreaders provided around the auxiliary shaft is half the number of pinching plates provided around the drive shaft.
A disadvantage of the known depilation apparatus is that the depilation apparatus is effective near the depilation opening in those zones only which are situated between the two pinching plates of each of the depilation elements. The zones situated between consecutive depilation elements are outside the hair catching range of the pinching plates, so that the known depilation apparatus has only a limited hair catching range.